RosarioVampire: The Eternal Curse
by LordAkashya
Summary: Tsukune is your average human. He is nice, friendly, and above all, cursed? When he discovers that his ancestor brought down a curse that on his family, he is distraught. He finds out that it may work in his favor if your'e a human going to Youkai Academy
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

**Transylvania 1400's**

The deep fog started to settle in. The tall trees ominously loomed over the horizon, with sickly pale flames dancing around every corner. The cries of young men joyous at their founding echoed

throughout the forest. It was the annual vampire hunt in the small town of Timisoara, and they found their target. A tall man shrouded by his blood red cape stood his ground, proud and mighty. He

was the model stereotype of a vampire, or so the townsfolk believed. The only thing that was clearly different from their twisted ideas of what a vampire looked like was the pure silver Rosario

hooked around a thin strip of leather bound on his neck.

"Please, I beg of you, leave me alone. I will do you no harm." The mysterious man spoke. One boisterous young townsman known to have traveled to Transylvania from all the way from Japan spoke

rather brashly, "We can't trust yer kind vampire, and who else would have fed on the blood of our families?" "I do not know! Please, just spare me I am defenseless." Cried the man in outrage. "

Don't yer be lying to us now!" said the Japanese man. The townsfolk slowly crept in advance, nearer and nearer to the innocent man. The Japanese man suddenly dashed over and tried to impale

him with his homemade wooden stake. He missed, and in the process, accidentally ripped off the Rosario by accident. No one noticed the sudden influx in massive demonic energy, and the man's

hair turning solid silver, and the oblivious townsfolk egged the Japanese man on. "Go get him Aono! Yes, show him your power!" The now transformed vampire had a small smirk on his face, until

the stake stabbed him in the heart. Blood gushed out in a spectacular motion, and the vampire slowly slunk down to the ground, dead. Or so the townsfolk thought. Aono, removing his stake

allowed a malicious laugh to escape his lips, and thinking the vampire was dead, went over to the "carcass" and spat on the face. "Did you really thinker now that ye could have escaped me?"

Aono started to beat his raggedy body even more. By now, even the townsfolk were disgusted at him, and slowly went back to their respective homes. Suddenly, the vampire opened his eyes,

and kicked Aono down to the ground. "You fool, know your place. Did you actually think that little toy could ever harm a super vampire such as me? You naïve little troll, you are not fit to live. In

fact, unless I had this cruel curse in my hands, I would have killed you. Know now, that eventually, one of your descendents will marry one of my own kind, a super-vampire, and with that, forever

be tormented of the fact that what you so vainly tried to kill will eventually be mixed within your family lineage." The vampire spoke an ancient language not heard for centuries, and in a blinding

flash of light, disappeared in a thick reddish-black swirl. The dazed Aono slowly picked himself up and trotted back to the town, dreading what would happen.

**Transylvania 1406, Timisoara.**

"Did you hear the news?" Master Aono is marrying Lady Katherine, and going off back to Japan to live with her." Whispered the gossiping herd of men and women alike. Aono overheard this type

of gossip quite frequently these past few days, and they were right. He was sick of the town of Timisoara, and longed to go back home with his bride-to-be, Lady Katherine. Still, he could not

forget that terrible six years ago, when he thought he killed that monstrous vampire. "What fate awaits my family I wonder?" Pondered Aono. Still, he had some remains of his brash and hard

headed thinking, and decided to ignore it.

**Japan, 1416**

Ten years passed since Lady Katherine and Master Aono moved to Japan, and now, they had a healthy eight year old boy. His name was Himura, and being the curious young boy he was,

ventured out to the forest much too often for Aono and Katherine's liking. One day, Himura got lost in the deep never-ending forests. Fearful for his life, the boy cried and cried. "Rustle, Rustle," it

was the sound of footsteps over leaves, and when Himura looked up, a man with silver hair and blood-red eyes came to view. "Child, do not fear, I have come to save you. It looks like you are i

njured." The man was right, for Himura was attacked by a bear not long ago, and he was losing consciousness fast. The stranger examined Himura critically, and accessed the wounds. It looked l

ike he wouldn't make it, and decided to transfer some of his own blood, and make him a hybrid vampire. Before he did however, he asked, "Child, what is your name?" Himura answered, "Himura

Aono sir, now please help me! It hurts too much." This was too good to be true. It was the offspring of that impudent villager he crossed in Transylvania! "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." The

man sank his fangs deep into Himura's neck, and started injecting his own blood, slowly transforming the boy into a vampire. When the boy's wounds started stitching itself and his hair turned

partly silver, and his eyes a faint red, he stopped the transfusion. The man grabbed the unconscious Himura and transported him back to his house.

Lady Katherine and Master Aono never knew what occurred in the forest, and were just happy that their child was alive. They never found out the exact cause of his silver hair and his red tinted

eyes, but shrugged it off as a genetic mutation. The eternal curse of the vampire has begun for the family of Aono's

Authors Notes: I promised myself never to do this, but I will. It's my first time making a fan fiction story ever, so go easy on me guys. Reviews would be very helpful. Oh and also, I know the vampire had a lot of powers, but that's because he is special. Here is a hint: Why Transylvania, and why 1400's.


	2. The Journey To Youkai Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Authors Note: I apologize for the reading inconvenience, and for some of you intrigued in the story, I will let you all know beforehand it will hopefully not be cliché, and the vampire was… you guessed it. Dracula. There will be some AU, since the plot didn't get very in-depth in the actual manga, and I will just have to make up part of the story. Enjoy. BTW, Thanks for the criticisms. I'll see what I can do to fix the problems.

Modern Day Japan

Tsukune Aono woke up in the dead of the night. He was drenched in sweat, and even now, he could vividly remember those blood-red eyes that seemed to pierce through his skull. "Must be some bad milk." Tsukune shrugged it off, and went to the bathroom to cleanse himself and replace his soaked t-shirt. Still, he could not forget the gaze of those eyes, so full of lust and malice. Despite the revulsion he had against them, he could not help but be mesmerized and intrigued. It was as if somewhere deep inside of himself, a primordial force of some sort was just begging for more. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was not normal. He knew it was something he should not even be thinking about. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about them. Sometimes Tsukune wondered if anything in his life would turn out alright. He was an average student, barely getting through school, with C's and B's. In Japan these days, grades like those didn't get you very far, and already, he was rejected from various high schools. He ignored the eyes and his academic failures, categorizing them as a problem to solve in the near future. Tsukune stepped into the showers, and allowed the refreshing hot water to wash away his predicaments.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard an enormous crash, and when he turned on the lights in the living room, he saw his father and mother crying tears of joy, holding up a manila folder in which they almost seemed to revere as an entity. "Son, at last a school has accepted you! You do not have to worry any longer. Your daddy has solved all of your school problems." His anxious mother said. "Umm, not trying to be rude or anything, but what happened?" Tsukune asked. "Well son, while I was walking home from work, there was a mysterious priest dressed in a white robe in front of me. He seemed to drop something, and when I bent down and picked it up to return it to him, but he was gone. I was naturally curious, and when I opened up what was in it, intent on seeing what was inside, it was a miracle! It was an enrollment form to some high school called Youkai Academy!" His father explained, with obvious pride rolling of him in waves. Now school starts in a week, so start packing soon!" Tsukune could not believe his luck! "Ok dad, thank you so much!" Tsukune then went upstairs to get some rest, with a delighted smile on his face.

One Week Later

Tsukune dashed into his closet, picking up his brief case, filled with all of his essentials, including clothes, money, and his "collections". He was late by more than 15 minutes! He couldn't believe how foolish he was. He overslept, and now he was running to the bus stop for his life. Luckily, he could see from a distance an awaiting yellow bus that seemed to tell him to get his ass moving. He ran and ran, and finally when he reached the bus, a man decked in a blue bus driver uniform impatiently blew his cigar. "Well boy, getting on or not? We are late." Tsukune, being the courteous boy he was, apologized profusely and stepped in. It sure was an awkward ride in Tsukune's opinion. The man had unholy twinkling eyes that seem to be perpetually radiating mischief and a creepy little smile. This was not the type of man you would want to run across in a dark alley by yourself at night.

Tsukune didn't realize he dozed off for a bit, and abruptly woke up when he heard the bus driver ask an unnerving question. "Are you sure you want to go to Youkai Academy? If you do, be very careful since it's a very scary place." He saw the terrain and sky looked different when he stepped out of the bus. There was an unpleasant looking scarecrow, and patches of repugnant pumpkins. He also realized that the sky was nearing dawn, being a shade of red he never came across his entire life. A narrow path lead to the direction to the school grounds, and while venturing through the forest, he saw things he would never be able to talk about without getting the jitters.

"Watch out!" was the only warning Tsukune received, before he saw a drop dead gorgeous girl with cascading pink hair and big green innocent eyes rapidly biking… right at him. "Crash!" the bike hit the mark, and the force of the collision knocked both of them down to the ground. "Ouch, what was that for." Tsukune moaned in pain. The other girl seemed to be dazed too, and she replied, "Sorry, I'm anemic and my eyesight got all blurry. Please forgive me." The girl had on possibly the cutest expression Tsukune had ever seen. He gazed at her for a lengthy period of time, just taking in how she looked. She had on a standard school uniform and a strange Rosario on her neck. Her skirt was probably way to short for school regulations, and her shirt opened up just enough to show a mound of cleavage waiting to burst. Feeling Tsukune's intense gaze, the pink haired girl felt uncomfortable, and decided to introduce herself. "My name is Moka Akashya, and I'm very sorry for hitting you." Tsukune in turn replied, "It's ok and I see you have a uniform on, are you going to Youkai Academy too? Mentally, Tsukune slapped himself. Of course she was going to Youkai Academy; there was nothing here for miles and miles of woodlands and creepy crawlies. Luckily, the girl, now identified as Moka seemed to take the question fairly well, and replied, "Yes, I am, are you a freshman? I am, and I know we just met and everything, but will you be my friend?" Tsukune quickly recollected his thoughts and said, "I'm a freshman too, and since I don't know much about this school or have any friends here, let's walk together Moka-san and being friends would be very nice." This was the start of a budding and everlasting relationship.

Moka and Tsukune were walking to the path to school when Tsukune tripped over a small rock. He fell down, but was not injured much, except for a trickling trail of blood on his hands. It seemed his hands were sliced open by something on the ground. Not worrying too much about it, Tsukune and Moka quickly proceeded as they were before, garrulously talking about random subjects and what it was like in middle school. Still, the blood on his hands never stopped flowing, and he was slowly starting to feel faint-headed. Moka on the other hand seemed more and more mesmerized by it, and kept looking at his hands with some type of lust in her beautiful green eyes. No longer being able to hold back, Moka yelled, "Please forgive me, I'm a vampire, and I didn't have my tomato juice this morning!" With those words, Moka launched herself to Tsukune's hands and sank her fangs in, and started to suck with ravenous hunger. Tsukune was very dazed, and he didn't understand what was going on. Until he felt the sharp prickling of the fangs sinking in, and the enormous amount of pain that came with it. "Ahh, what are you doing Moka-san! Get off me!" Still, Moka would not get off, and for some bizarre reason, her Rosario started to glow bright with crimson light bursting out, and in an instant, the Rosario flung off, and Moka's hair started to change from that beautiful shade of pink, to seductive silver. She had an immense aura around her, and she grew in height, and her bust and hips grew exponentially. She also had crimson red eyes Tsukune saw from his dreams! The very exact same pair of eyes that haunted his sleep for weeks has finally surfaced into his life. The beauty in front of him smirked with mirth and asked, "Where are you going Tsukune, aren't you going to stay and play a little longer?" This was not the Moka Tsukune had grown to know over their short trek to school, and suddenly he was fearful for his life, but also entranced by this mysterious and sexy woman. "You're not Moka-san, now where is she, and what have you done to her?" Tsukune screamed out. "You fool, I am Moka, her true form." Said Moka with obvious pleasure in seeing Tsukune writhe. Tsukune was in a dilemma here, and was wondering what to do. Run, and have her chase and hunt him down? Or stay here and probably get the same results of getting chased and hunted down? Oh well, if he ran, he had a better chance of survival, Tsukune thought, and with that, he went dashing into the forest, not knowing where he was going. After what seemed like running for an immeasurable amount of time, Tsukune stopped to catch his breath, but saw a dark shadow from his peripheral vision. Oh no, Tsukune thought, but how could it be….

Author's Note: A poorly attempted cliffy by me, thanks to the reviews which sparked ideas in me. Now sorry for the late update, and swear I will have many more chapters done by the end of this week.


End file.
